


A Fel Heart

by Malekithfag (Wrtfggt)



Series: Warhammer smut [1]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Dark Elf Pirates, F/M, Kinky, Smut, druchii - Freeform, pastebin refugee, vampiratefu, vampirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrtfggt/pseuds/Malekithfag
Summary: Lohkir Fellheart finds a derelict vessel returning with his fleet from a profitable raid. There he finds an opportunity and something else.
Relationships: Lokhir Fellheart/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Warhammer smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062125
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A Fel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is pretty much smut I will post here since pastebin went to shit.

The normally dour and cloudy skies of the Vampire coast that day was clear and sun even dared to flicker. Along the waters in the distance a mighty fleet glided across these normally treacherous waters. Unfortunate would be the vessel that would encounter the sailors aboard the floating castle. Black sails fluttered in the wind of daylight as the ships carried on as if on a pleasure cruise. However, this fleet was the terror of Oceans, Matlann’s punishment to the denizens who sailed the waters. Even other of their ilk, gave wide berth to these predators, for the flag of Kraken was that of a promise- of particularly nasty and excruciating death.

Atop of the tallest spires of the castle, past the command bridge and tower of sorceresses, where the winds howled their fiercest, a map laid sprawled atop of Sacred Ind Heartwood. On it several port cities of Nippon and Cathay were marked with small figurines of skulls and daggers. There were over a dozen of such marks stretching over the entire coastlines of the human countries, while a ledger was open next to the map.

“Now if all goes well, our haul should be enough to barter for increase the profit margin enough to push for a branch in Naggarond, after a tribute to his Highness of course” muttered the elf at the desk as he wrote down a much larger sum than he would have wanted. Yet this was a part of the business and as Lokhir Fellheart continued the mind numbingly boring part of his occupation- the finances.

While he could have given them over to one of his captains or even the sorceresses responsible for this fair weather- one of them had wanted to sunbath! He shook his head in amusement at the thought of the pale and scantily clad sorceresses lounging about and returned to the accounts of the goods that now rested in the Tower of Blessed Dread. Tonnes of precious metals, tanned hides and other trade goods were riding in the hold along with thousands of slaves scattered across the entire fleet. There was no doubt that some of the slackers were indulging in their spoils, these fools were often the first to engage the enemy in search for glory and the first ones to perish while doing so. Once, the Krakenlord had been like them, but with his station came certain outlooks on things that didn’t allow such excesses.

Yet it only exacerbated them, making him seek even greater spoils and achievements. The people of Eataine would never forget the flag of the Kraken as Tor Canabrae was set ablaze. Aislinn would remain a cripple if the rumours of the Asur’s survival had merit to it, he could never achieve these feats of daring if it were not for his own ambition. Still, he knew that there was a difference between him and these upstarts.

“Lord Fellheart! Lord Fellheart!” came through the call from his first mate, from the communication crystal, resting on the edge of the table “A sea corpse spotted east of the Gleaming Maul, your orders?”

Sea corpses were a nautical term used by pirates and other nautical professions alike to describe a point of interest, be it a floating wreck, a temporary isle or some other anomaly. Here the Krakenlord had to make a choice. Grabbing a spyglass, he ventured outside of the cabin and narrowed his crimson eyes in the gleam of the sun and let his gaze slide along the edge of the fleet. In the distance Lokhir saw the faint outline of what looked like a large human made vessel. Humans were the easiest of prey in these waters, between them, vampires and more enterprising Norscan raiders to sail this far.

Pulling away from the spyglass, the Fleetmaster reached for one of the amulets around his neck and grabbing the small rock pulsing with enchantments, he asked loudly.

“Any ill tidings?”

A moment later an answer came through, annoyed, but obliging well enough “The winds speak of no harm to the fleet, Kraken”.

“Thank you, enjoy your rest with your sisters”.

Supposedly he was lucky that the sorceresses he had hired of this venture were of sensible sort. Strolling back to the table, he picked up the crystal and relayed his orders to the Elf steering the gargantuan vessel.

“Ottiar, ready my schooner, we’ll accompany the Gleaming Maul. I want you and a cadre of executioners if we encounter something funny there”.

With a gleam in his eyes, the Krakenlord put on his golden helmet- some habits didn’t change at all.

Their target was not far away and all it took was a quick ride with the ship to approach the fallen ship. The Gleaming Maul had already docked onto the vessel and slaves were seen hauling out bounty, while the corsairs looked around to ascertain of there was anything worthwhile for them to keep. As Lohkir looked at the ship, he noted that this was most likely a ship of Reiklander design, their gold-plated figures would fetch a tidy sum in the markets of the first elven port to set their sights on.

It was this disarray and frenzy of acquiring riches, upon which the Master of the Tower of Blessed Dread set his sights on, when he and his reavers set sights on. The captain of the ship. One Jenassa Wildscythe was shouting orders along with her first mate that she did not notice Lord Fellheart approach. The she-elf was startled when he put his arm on her shoulder and squeezed.

“I did not recall giving you the permission to board this vessel, Captain Wildscythe” he simply stated and let the hand linger, drawing out the discomfort of the female elf. No doubt, she had all these perverse and horrifying scenarios running through her head, due to her overconfidence and eagerness, but there was no fun in coercing small ship captains even less so when they were fighting for scraps right now.

“I-I apologize, sir! I was just-” she started to say, but Lohkir had enough of grovelling for this whole voyage.

“See to it that this does not repeat again” he brushed away and with weighed interest watched human slaves dragging out the loot. The spices, some odd lizardmen artefacts and silks from Ind cemented that this was a merchant’s vessel, but what had happened here.

“Did you find any corpses here, Captain?” he asked and the woman, still paler than usual shook her head in silent terror.

“So those were vampires, interesting that they left loot here, after all we share a profession. We do not often do that. Especially when riches are involved” as if to emphasize his point- three men came out hauling a small golden statue of a serpent with jewels inlaid in its eye sockets.

After a brief look at the bounty, he and his men decided to venture deeper in the crumbling vessel. The executioners were disciplined enough not to complain about wet feet and his corsairs knew better than to bitch in his presence. They had reached the captains quarters, which had been stripped free from all that had some worth, leaving only a heavy iron box on the ground, around which a group of slaves had gathered, trying to lift it up.

“Ottiar” the Fleetmaster called and the scarred elf shouted at the slaves in Reikspiel and like mice they scattered, allowing the pirates to approach the container. Upon it Lohkir Fellheart saw etched runes: some holding their intended power, others- gibberish.

“Get it open!” he barked roughly, and the slaves hurriedly ran to the mysterious object and with their primitive crowbars they tried to pry open the box. Watching their efforts with some amusement, the reaver lord was surprised that they indeed had managed to get it open. Low mist pooled out of the box, slithering along their ankles and while slaves tried to scamper back to the safety to the other parts of the ship, the Executioners blocked their entry, blades raised high and ready to cut down the fleeing humans.

Out of the container what could now be described as a coffin of iron, a figure rose out of its depths. On a closer look, the Pirate lord saw what could be described as a human female, dressed in a pirate’s greatcoat, a thing of burgundy, while a scale armour looted of a seaguard adorned her breast. The dried blood on her red blouse indicated her a vampire, which was not a surprise as her first action was to tear out the throat of the nearest slave.

The crimson liquid and remnants of what could be the larynx of the human was splattered across the room, hitting the men. These poor wretches wanted to flee so badly, but the swordmasters had different ideas, kicking them at the vampire, they watched the grim spectacle as the undead fed.

Lokhir supposed that this vampire was a polite sort as no blood had been spilled in their vicinity. There was a brutal grace in these former humans, in their way of killing and bestial savagery that was hard to inspire in any Druchii except the cultists of Khaine.

“Thank you” the vampiress spoke as she rose from the floor, her mouth bloody and her white hair returning to its sheen of crimson “I suppose you would be willing to parlay with me instead of killing me here on the spot”

“Your kind has their way with words vampire, but-”

“Ottiar, do not be rude to the lady” the squid masked Captain interrupted the one eyed pirate, who scowled, noticing the slight tug of the vampire’s lips “However, we truly are at an impasse, my lady, for I do not know with whom I will parlay”

The vampiress bowed shortly, her eyes looking around the room to tally her welcoming party. She wouldn’t win, the pirate thought and waited, his swords ready to slide into his hands.

“Eula Camus, the Commodore of the Sunken Ghast flotilla at your service, well former in any case, Cap’n Fellheart”

Behind his mask, a smile etched on his face as Fellheart realized just how much profitable this venture had been. Maybe Wildscythe will avoid Matlann’s grasp. Brushing past his bodyguards, he extended his hand to the crimson haired vampire and in a very pirate tone that would have sounded off to any aristocrat of Naggaroth he spoke

“Parley, Commodore Camus?’’

But he was Lohkir Fellheart and there was scarcely a better pirate in the ranks of Elves.

There was little surprises on their way back, despite some odd looks from the corsairs and one particularly shaken captain of Gleaming Maul. Soon both pirates found themselves in the Fleetmasters quarters atop the Black Ark.

“I never expected to see an inside of one” the vampiress said as she marvelled at the sight from the room, while taking into the account of trophies hung on the wall. Embalmed heads of rival elves, lizardmen, skaven and men served as a testament of his ability to command the fleet of pirates across her the Pirate Lord poured a glass of a particularly fine vintage, looted from an Asur convoy, who offered the glass to Eula, before hastily drawing the glass back, making the female pirate to raise an eyebrow.

“Are you suddenly deciding that I do not deserve the honour of sampling your vintage?” she said with a raised eyebrow and the other captain chuckled removing his helmet and setting it on the table, revealing his noble features. He wasn’t ugly, with high cheekbones of a noble and strong jaw, that and coupled with his smouldering red eyes, made her wonder if he wasn’t just a very clever vampire, but the pointed ears erased that notion.

“No, it’s just that if we are to begin this parlay properly, I feel as to give you a mere vintage would be a shame” he said and cut open his palm with the bloodsteel dagger, letting the rich elven blood mix with the wine. Across Lohkir, she could barely sit in her place as the mere smell was ready to send her into frenzy. Her host had noticed this and slid the glass on her way and she caught it with graceful motions and raised the glass, barely resisting to devour the contents immediately.

“You know, you can drink it, right?” was the chuckle and she almost forgot that this was a pirate instead of a son of some elector count, immediately the crimson haired vampires devoured the glass and was assaulted by such feelings that made it almost impossible to describe the taste of this fine wine mixed with elven blood.

“That was refreshing Lord Fellheart”

“Please, we are both Captains, Eula. Call me Lohkir” he raised his hand and the pirate noticed that the elf’s wounds had already healed, leaving no scar. What sorcery was this?

“On that note, how did you end up in that metal box, Eula?” The dark-haired elf took a sip of his own glass, while the vampires fidgeted in her own seat.

“I was betrayed by the Arch-Commodore, who sealed me on the vessel that was to be my tomb, I know not the reason, but Luthor Harkon is seldom lucid this past century”.

“It’s unfortunate, luckily that we managed to see the vessel in time” the elf put down the glass and bore into the vampire’s crimson gaze with his own.

“However, then there is the matter of payment, after all this was a perilous expedition. As one captain to another, I’m sure that you understand”

“I do, but even as a respectable daughter of Tilean Merchant Lord, my family is long dead, so my dowry is long gone. However, there must be something else that I can offer to you Lohkir?” she pleaded airily, yet both pirates knew that was another way she could pay. After a century or more of hunger and stasis, Eula was more than happy to indulge. Even better her host was offering up himself and his delicious blood in the trade.

“In fact, there is, but before we can make an accord, some precautions must be taken” he spoke and drew a sash of silvery rope from his desk.

“You can’t be serious!” she scowled and crossed her arms under her breasts “Why would I try and kill you now? In your own ship no less?!” she scoffed, yet the thought of being bound and pounded into oblivion had their own merits.

“I don’t trust you my dear, it is as simple as that” he spoke, but she had a counter-offer.

“What if I manage to prove that I won’t bite you or try to kill you while we make an accord?” she asked and the elf brushed his rugged chin with his bare hand.

“Then your self-control must be unrivalled for your kin” he noted and put down the glass “I will propose then a test for you, pass it and you will have my trust, fail and you will be ash. Is that agreeable with you Commodore?”

“Yes, Lord Fellheart” she answered and the reaver smiled and beckoned her closer

“Good girl, now come here”

Once she had come around to the Fellhearts side of the dek she now felt his gaze ravaging her body. It was not an unfamiliar sight, but it had been so very long since someone held such power over her.

“Now undress, my dear”

And she did just that. Her tattered greatcoat was thrown onto the ground, while she hastily threw off the elven breastplate and wrested her damp blouse off from her pale flesh, revealing her breasts. She had been turned at age of 24 and so she had remained, frozen in time- with perky breasts, tight ass and a figure people had killed for before.

“Enchanting” muttered the Elf lord as he beheld her and grabbed the vampiress around the waist and pulled her closer to him.

“I may be stupid in letting a vampire near me like this, but this experience is to be savoured. Is it not?” he leered and squeezed her ass with his large hand, while he captured her cold lips with his own, in a bruising kiss.

She returned his embrace, her tongue battling his, while with great care she avoided her nails from drawing blood of his face, opting to run them through his thick dark brown hair. Her breasts pressed against his armoured plate and even then she pushed herself closer as if wanting to meld with the Dark Elf.

They separated from the kiss and the elf gave her ass an encouraged slap, before turning his attention to her right breast, while the left was flanked and pinched by his sharp taloned gauntlet, drawing little bit of blood.

“You wretch” she hissed out, stifling a moan, and pushed his head deeper into her bosom “Don’t you dare to stop”

Eula felt the ministrations of his hands stop, in favour of ripping apart the cotton pants. She did not mind it one bit, even less when she felt those same fingers spread her butt-cheeks and start playing with her womanhood, the fingers teasing and prodding, sometimes even brushing over her asshole, sending shivers down her spine.

By the time she was released from his grip, the vampires found herself wondering how it would be if he truly had tentacles like a true Kraken. However, the time that could be spent pondering increasingly deviant fantasies, was interrupted by another kiss and too amorous hands that like tentacles slid over her body and now had sought to plunder her womanhood.

“Oh, don’t stop, you bastard-” she groaned as three fingers slipped inside her.

The dread pirate lord continued to kiss the vampire, delighting in her moans as he fucked her with his fingers, clearly enjoying the feeling of how it was tame such a beastly woman, after all Karond Kar was famous for its beastmasters and breeding pens. his fingers continued to make the woman moan like a well-tuned Lute as he brought her even closer to a climax. For her to come it was as easy as to bite her nipple, while he fingered her. The juices of the vampiress spilled onto her own coat. Panting and heaving, the Kraken released its prey and looked at her pale countenance with a lazy grin.

“I think it’s high time we take this accord to the next stage” he spoke looking at the quivering mess in front of him, still reeling for her first orgasm in over a century, her red hair wild and untamed. If she had been an elf, the Krakenlord would have stopped at nothing to make her his. Alas, Eula was a vampire, which made it as close as she could get to being one of them without invoking the darkest of magic that only the most wretched of witches knew of.

“If this is saying that you’ll finally remove that cumbersome armour and fuck me, then yes please!” She said panting and didn’t even try to look dignified- in her torn pants, and still dripping wet.

With another light smack, the pirate was led through a set of heavy dark doors and into what looked like an opulent bedroom, with a large bed full of pillows and silks. Barely willing to wait, she discarded her own boots and tore off her own pants, letting them drop onto the floor. She saw, Lohkir removing his breastplate, but the vampire had her own plans. With a kiss she stopped him from removing the armour and reached for her main prize, below his waist.

Her fingers trailed down and was about to grab his cutlass but was surprised that a metal armour was barring her conquest. She looked at the elf who shrugged muttering “You can’t be too careful with these things”

Scoffing, the redhead knelt on her knees and unbuckled his belt, withdrew the dark codpiece and was faced with an impressive tent of his underwear. Pulling it down, she was regaled with an impressive length that was aching and dripping for her attention.

“How many you have slain with this?” she asked, while grabbing it and giving the manhood a long good lick, relishing in the salty taste of that was the herald of her host’s arrival.

“Hundreds” he managed to sound dignified even in a situation like this “but you aren’t here just to talk, are you?”

“Oh, yes” the vampires licked her lips and enveloped his cock in her mouth. The warmth of his body and the coolness of the vampiress made the elven pirate curse out loudly as he pushed put her hands on the behind of his calves to take him fully inside her. Eula thought that he had good seven inches on him or even more as the other pirate grabbed her head and forced his whole length in her throat. It was another benefit that vampires didn’t need to breath as she would have long since suffocated at how she took his cutlass in stride. With even more jagged thrusts of his hips, she felt the elf hitting the back of her throat. Now it wouldn’t be long, the redhead, allowed one of her hands to play with herself, feeling another one coming. Somehow, she loved to be manhandled and strangely enough, the elf- whether magically enhanced or through sheer training could keep up with her, with impressive strength that allowed to use her like a mortal woman she had been once.

“By Matlanns beard woman” he groaned and accidentally rammed her nose into his pubic hair.

Then after some grunting and heaving, the corsair emptied his load into her throat, breathing heavily and looking at her with bewilderment.

Eula swallowed the flood of the milky liquid like the most professional courtesans and only coughed once the member was removed from her mouth, still dripping and imposing as if not satisfied with her mouth alone.

“Don’t tell me you’re finished already” Eula chuckled and patted the great beast, before licking the few drops off of him with the tip of her tongue.

“You still have two holes left, haven’t you?” he asked and grabbed her by the hair.

“Oh yesss” she hissed as Lokhir raised her up and threw her on her stomach onto the bed “Which one will you use now?” she asked, her nails tearing at the sheets as without warning the pirate answered her question by ramming into her asshole with the gentleness of a battering ram.

With him fucking her asshole savagely, the vampire was pressed into the matress, treated little better than a hole as the Dark Elf fucked her like no man in her memory had. Granted he still had the armour on, but the pleasure was more important now.

“Do you like it, whore?” was the rasping questing as the reaver grabbed her by the hair and bit her ear, not stopping his savage assault. Eula nodded vigorously, before shouting “Oh, yes, fuck me like it’s your last. Oh gods, it feels so amazing! Fuck me, fill me up completely, oh please!”

Honestly if his deals with her would be like this, then she would have to negotiate for a permanent position abroad the ark. As long as she got some of that delicious blood and regularly got fucked to kingdom come.

Then she tasted blood as the sneaky elf had slit his hand on her fangs, while manhandling her.

Immediately, the vampiress desired blood, trying to push off her prey and devour him, but instead the pirate lord treated this as another game, pushing her back into the bed.

“Focus” he growled and continued his thrusting, breaking her arms behind her back as he fucked her into the pillows, feeling her snap back to her senses, letting her body relax and enjoy the ride “Good girl”

Another sting was felt on her pale ass as the elf slapped her as he withdrew himself from her and flipped her on her stomach. Sheathing his still cum drenched cock into her womanhood, the reaver had accepted the frenzied vampiress’ legs locking around him, her hands taking off the armour and her bloody lips seeking his neck.

In that brief moment, the corsair panicked, but with a giggle Eula just nipped at one of the major arteries of his neck.

“I am willing to negotiate for my permanent employ if these ‘accords’ are a regular occurrence” she gently bit his ear in revenge as she let her sharp nails rake his back.

“Agreed, but let’s discuss it later.” Lohkir panted and thrusted once more in the redheaded vampire, much to her amusement. He was thinking that this was an agreement he could review later with a serious mindset. After all, killing the King of Vampire Coast did seem like an amazing venture.


End file.
